Primatrix
The Primematrix (Often reffered to as the Primatrix) is an alien gaunlet-like device which is attached to Jake's wrist. Description WhenJake first encountered it, it looked like a giant wristwatch. The dial is gray with a green hourglass shape in the middle. Modes Active Mode When the Primatrix's color is green, that means you can transform and use its features. Recharge Mode When the Primatrix's color is red, it can't be used for a while. You have to wait for 15 minutes before using it again Delete Mode Once the Primatrix gets an alien that has the same power, it deletes one of them. This feature can be disabled. Capture Mode One the Primatrix senses a new DNA, it will let the user catch its DNA, or will automatically scan it. Once it's on capture mode, the Primatrix's color turns blue. Features *The Primatrix can turn the weilder into different aliens. Just like the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix *Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, the Primatrix can detect unbeatable danger and warn the weilder and teleport back to safety. This was turned off because Jake wanted to handle things on his own. *The Primatrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream, Azmuth's DNA database on Primus. By accessing the Codon Stream, the Primatrix rewrites the wearer's DNA and transforms them into one of the 1,000,911 genetic samples. In order for the host to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *When the user is transformed, it automatically puts a button with a Primatrix symbol on the chest which can be used to switch aliens. *It has a Universal Translator. *When a person unlocks an alien with the same powers, it has to delete the other one. This can be tuned off with a code (But Jake doesn't know it). *Azmuth built special codes to unlock "special" aliens. Azmuth said that it is to keep villains from using it. This cannot be switched off. *Azmuth revealed that the wielder can change the Primatrix's shape if they know the code. Known Unlocked Aliens *Canine *Mechanic *Stretch *Thorns *ToughGuy *Whiz *Unknown Piscciss Volann *Crystalline *Everglade *Salamander *Skyscraper *Sound Effects *SubZero *Temperance *Ticker Deleted Aliens *Freeze (Named as Chill but was decided to be changed by Jake) Locked Aliens *Paramount Known Unlocked Aliens (Borrowed) *Frosty-Evolved To'kustar *Fast Wing-Waiyenoo111 *Efac El-Dan Tennyson *Whiffy-Brian *Phoenesians-Ultimatehero *Accelroid-Krosskothen *Termeson-Krosskothen *Gigamorph-Rocketslug *LOL-Rocketslug *Eutectian-Binkatong *Ultrices Ipsum-Omernoy *Imonian-Omernoy Trivia *Like the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, it is a level 20 tech. *The Primatrix changes the aliens eyes to match the wearer's eye color. This can be turned off, but Jake chooses not to so thathe won't be mistaken for some other alien. *In the episode The Dentist, it's name was revealed to be "Primatrix". *It was revealed that some aliens with the same powers weren't deleted because it was both unlocked at the same time. *The Primatrix was broken by Jake two times. *The Primatrix seems to have many codes to use most of it's features. *It was confirmed that there are no Prime Aliens. Category:FusionFall123 Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:FusionFall123 Category:Omnitrixes